


Тяжёл ангельский труд

by Sherlock_Sebastian



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 10:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock_Sebastian/pseuds/Sherlock_Sebastian
Summary: Что, если какие-то люди, которых мы хорошо знаем, вовсе и не люди? Что, если они на самом деле ангелы, вынужденные принимать облик обычных людей, чтобы исполнять свою непосредственную работу?Учитываются события первого сезона. Почти никак не берутся в расчет события всех последующих.





	Тяжёл ангельский труд

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для WTF Sherlock Holmes 2018 на Зимнюю фандомную битву.  
> Бета: Xenya-m

 

Думаете, у меня легкая работенка, да?

Нет, я не о своей _человеческой_ работе. Не о безмозглых студентах, которым преподаю, не о лаборатории, которой заведую, хотя с этим всем тоже тяжко, нервов и сил они отнимают предостаточно. Но тут ничего не поделаешь, таким, как я, необходимо прикрытие, и желательно то, которое позволяет пересекаться с большим количеством людей. Именно поэтому я бог знает сколько лет нахожусь в Сент-Бартсе.

Для чего нужны такие сложности? Да хотя бы для того, чтобы люди воспринимали меня всерьез.

Ну, право слово, не буду же я при встрече представляться как Майк Стэмфорд, ангел-купидон 3-го грейда (высшего, между прочим). В лучшем случае, услышав подобное, люди посмеются, покрутят пальцем у виска. Про худшее упоминать вообще не буду. Люди, знаете ли, уже давно перестали в нас верить, даже не представляете, как это усложняет нашу работу.

В стародавние времена все делалось так легко, от нас только и требовалось: зоркий глаз, чтоб выявить одинаковое свечение, да точная рука, чтоб выпустить стрелы. Можно было даже показаться людям в истинном обличии, и никто в Главном Офисе не расценивал это как служебное нарушение.

Но давно уже свечение у людей не такое яркое, как прежде, да и цвет его стал куда сложнее, так что приходится очень аккуратно сличать и оттенки, и интенсивность, чтоб не допустить непоправимых ошибок. Стрелы же вообще запрещено применять — как устаревшее оборудование, слишком грубое для нового времени. Эх, новое время!.. Новые порядки, новые, более тонкие методы работы, и все такое… Сплошные сложности на ровном месте, вот что я вам скажу.

Да и запросы на нашу работу, знаете ли, тоже изменились не в лучшую сторону. Никто ж давно не просит со всей серьезностью и верой: «Дорогой Майк, помоги найти того — или ту единственную, которую я буду любить вечно!» Нет же!.. Все теперь у них так завуалированно, неопределенно; ну, а ты пытайся, напрягай мозги, выявляя за полунамеками истинные желания! Ищи правду за скрытыми смыслами. Нужен ли, к примеру, человеку просто сосед по квартире или… _сосед по квартире_.

Знаете, сколько у меня постоянно таких дел на руках? Да не сосчитать!

И со многими приходится возиться иногда по нескольку месяцев, а то и лет, прежде чем, наконец, сдашь все в Архив.

Люди не желают быть вместе «в болезни и здравии, в богатстве и бедности, пока смерть не разлучит». А если и желают, даже самим себе в глубине души не хотят в этом признаваться. «Мне кто-нибудь нужен, Господи, — думают они. — Может, на ночь. Может, и не на одну. Нужен — на _какое-то время…_ » — они постоянно пытаются задавать временные рамки, торговаться с миром и с самими собой, ставить условия. Им стало так трудно принимать судьбоносное решение на всю жизнь просто по зову сердца, без оглядки на всех и вся.

Я, конечно, могу найти для них партнера и на ночь, и на несколько, но это ли моя основная работа?! Такое и любой ангел 1-го грейда способен сотворить одним лишь взмахом крыльев. Подобные случаи берешь от безысходности. Да еще из жалости. Потому что всем же им кто-то нужен, Господи, пусть и на ночь, на день, на какое-то время, — Ты сам их такими создал, признай. И мы, Твои слуги, время от времени нарушаем правила, довольствуемся полумерами. А что остается, Господи, что остается?..

Но в таких делах нет искры божьей, и, значит, мы не чувствуем от них ни ликования душ, ни умиротворения сердец. К тому же в Главном Офисе все это расценивают как уклонение от своих непосредственных обязанностей, а так и понижение по службе схлопотать недолго. 3-й грейд тяжело заслужить, но легко потерять, а терять его я совсем не хочу. Поэтому стараюсь не отвлекаться на сиюминутное. По мере возможностей, разумеется.

Как происходит моя работа? Самое лучше, если в один миг я вижу вокруг двух каких-либо людей одинаковое свечение. В ушах начинают звенеть колокольчики — верный знак того, что идеальное сочетание найдено и пора браться за главное: создать условия, подстроить ряд судьбоносных случайностей, направить в нужную сторону их мысли и действия, короче, сделать все необходимое, чтобы две души не потеряли друг друга во времени и пространстве, встретились и соединились. И были вместе, как и положено, «пока смерть не разлучит».

Но такие идеальные условия складываются все реже и реже. Слишком много людей вокруг, все они и сами такие разные, и светятся совершенно по-разному — неисчислимым количеством едва различимых между собой оттенков. Чаще подготовительная работа сводится к тому, что я должен очень внимательно смотреть и запоминать. А после искать схожести, сопоставлять, анализировать — чтобы в итоге выбрать из множества оттенков два абсолютно одинаковых. Ну, а дальше — обычная процедура: создать условия, подстроить ряд судьбоносных случайностей и так далее, и так далее…

И ведь ошибки, знаете ли, в нашем деле никак не допустимы. Совершишь одну — так и крыльев, не ровен час, лишишься. А без крыльев что за жизнь… Как люди без них обходятся, ума не приложу. Ведь крылья ж — это божественная и красота, и польза. Высшая награда нам, первым Его созданиям.

Любой ангел ценит свои крылья превыше всего.

Наши крылья людям не видны, но не видны лишь потому, что люди вообще мало чего желают замечать, если это не касается их самих. Однако, если подумать, это даже к лучшему. Сами посудите, как бы странно смотрелся в их глазах Майк Стэмфорд, заведующий судебно-медицинской лабораторией при Сент-Бартсе, с крыльями за плечами, а? Так что пусть и дальше их не видят, хоть какое-то облегчение в работе.

В остальном же наша деятельность — вот честное слово — ад кромешный! Прости, Господи, Ты, конечно, возмутишься таким определением, но Ты не в курсе многих тонкостей…

С людьми, заешь ли, так трудно!

Нет, я не жалуюсь, не подумай обо мне плохо. Да и если сравнивать, к примеру, наше существование тут и наши должностные обязанности с тем, какая неподъемная ноша у ангелов-хранителей, то мы настоящие счастливчики да баловни судьбы. Хранителям-то даже телесную оболочку позволено обретать лишь в экстренных случаях; а их хорошая работа как раз и состоит в том, чтобы по мере сил таких вот ситуаций не допускать. А знаешь ли Ты, как невыносимо на земле, среди людей, существовать исключительно в бестелесной форме?..

Да и сами люди — они вечно ж все портят. Норовят вмешаться даже в лучшую, даже в самую совершенную ангельскую работу. Ну где, скажи на милость, где уважение к высшим силам, а?! Вот я, например, делаю все от меня зависящее, нахожу им идеального партнера, создаю все условия, дарю им частичку божественной гармонии… Казалось бы, радуйтесь и будьте счастливы! Но — нет! Даже в этом случае никакой гарантии, что труд мой не пойдет насмарку, что они, вопреки моим стараниям, все не испортят. И в этом Ты, Господи, виноват, зачем нужно было наделять их свободой воли? Даже не представляешь, сколько сложностей это добавляет Твоим ангелам в их вечном служении. Думаешь, такое положение дел способствует профессиональной самооценке? Нет, Господи, нет! Иногда всего моего ангельского терпения и ангельского смирения едва хватает, чтобы не впасть в уныние.

Но я стараюсь держаться… Я же понимаю, что на кону. И что может случиться пусть и не со всем миром, а лишь с его малой частью, если я или какой другой ангел Тебя подведет.

Поэтому я продолжаю выполнять свою работу, как бы трудна она ни была.

Вот, к примеру, с тем парнем — с тем, который искал соседа по квартире… Вот с ним я на начальном этапе возился ох как долго.

Имя: Шерлок Холмс; возраст: 27; профессия: считает себя частным детективом-консультантом, что бы это ни значило.  
Характер: самомнение, переходящее все мыслимые границы; уверен, что вокруг него одни идиоты, и не делает ни малейших усилий, чтобы свое мнение от окружающих как-то скрывать.  
Ну и так далее, и так далее…  
Короче, характер — не дай боже никому.

Я сразу понял: легко с ним не будет.

Да и запрос, как я уже сказал, пришел странный. Из-за нечеткости формулировок, несерьезности тона я имел право его проигнорировать, такое в нашем деле не возбранялось. Но что-то было в этом Холмсе, что-то, что заставило меня отложить на время остальную работу и отнестись к его делу со всей серьезностью. Не знаю, почему я тогда так решил… Может, профессиональное чутье, предвидение? Несмотря на обстоятельства, я чувствовал необходимость своего вмешательства, чувствовал, что это может оказаться чуть ли не наиважнейшим делом в моей жизни.

И сияние, знаете ли, сияние у этого человека было по-настоящему уникальным, очень сложного оттенка и шло с такими всполохами, такими переливами!.. Все это лишь подогревало мой профессиональный азарт.

На краю памяти маячило смутное чувство, что ранее, у совершенно другого человека, я уже видел точно такой же свет. Но вспомнить, где и когда это произошло, я, как ни силился, никак не мог.

Я даже сделал для этого Шерлока Холмса то, что мы, ангелы-купидоны, обычно не совершаем ни для кого: в поисках схожего света я покинул телесную оболочку и вознесся над городом в попытке вобрать в себя разом все людское сияние, которое попадет в сферу охвата моего зрения.

Ошеломительно яркое ощущение!.. Мгновение растягивалось на целую вечность, и вечность эта была соткана из небесной гармонии и божественного ликования — свет ослеплял, а от полноты эмоций душа хотела взорваться, разлететься по вселенной миллиардами микроскопических частиц.

Практика вознесения в процессе поиска хоть официально не запрещена, но и не то чтоб разрешена. Результат от эксперимента очень часто получается нулевым, а опасность для экспериментатора при этом совсем нешуточная.

Надо ли говорить, что моя попытка с треском провалилась? Увы, я не нашел, что искал.

Получил строгий выговор за превышение полномочий, дело Холмса у меня забрали с формулировкой «на рассмотрение», но явно собираясь закрыть его совсем.

Только мне тогда было уже не до обид на Главный Офис.

Эксперимент оказался неудачным во всех смыслах: я и сам чуть не умер. Заработал сердечный приступ, какое-то время провалялся в больнице. Хуже всего, правда, было не это, а потеря ангельского зрения. Временная, благодарение богу, но и она наполнила меня ужасом. Вы ведь даже не представляете, что это такое — всю жизнь пребывать в лучах божьего сияния и вдруг очутиться в кромешной тьме! Страшнее смерти, честное слово.

Но время шло, я выздоровел, вернулся к своим обязанностям, как человеческим, так и ангельским. И хоть дело Шерлока Холмса меня больше не касалось, я все равно так или иначе старался держать этого парня в поле зрения. Не знаю почему, но я продолжал чувствовать за него ответственность.

И вдруг, когда я уж и не смел надеяться, дело мне из Главного Офиса вернули с пометкой «в приоритете». И — о чудо! — мгновенно обнаружилось свечение, абсолютно идентичное исходящему от Холмса. Этот второй человек даже работал тут же, в Сент-Бартсе, внешним консультантом в IT-отделе, и с первого взгляда было понятно, что, при минимальных усилиях с моей стороны, Холмс с ним прекрасно поладит.

Все складывалось лучше не придумаешь, и следовало переходить к следующей части работы. Следовало, да… Но я пребывал в нерешительности. Я бездействовал. Беспокоила одна деталь: обычного перезвона в ушах, который всегда появляется при полном совпадении, сейчас не было слышно. Поначалу мне пришла мысль, что, возможно, это последствия неудачного эксперимента с вознесением. После него со мной время от времени творились некоторые странности, но ничего сколь-нибудь серьезного, ничего, что влияло бы на работу. Потом мне пришла мысль, что слишком уж идеально от начала до конца складывается сейчас это дело — для такого нетипичного случая крайне необычно. И, возможно, стоило повременить и проверить все более тщательно.

Профессиональное чутье, скажете вы? И будете правы. Оно самое. Никогда не подводило меня раньше, не подвело и сейчас.

Я стал сличать сияние этих двоих более внимательно, более детально — искорка к искорке, лучик к лучику. Напряжение, интенсивность, оттенок, — каждый параметр каждого элемента в отдельности.

Увиденное потрясло меня до глубины души.

Прежде я никогда не сталкивался с поддельным сиянием. Слышал о подобном, конечно, но на практике, благодарение богу, такие случаи меня до сегодняшнего дня миновали.

Сияние парня из IT-отдела было фальшивкой. И фальшивкой поистине гениальной, маскирующей и перекрашивающей настоящее его сияние так, что ни один ангельский глаз не распознал бы обмана.

Очень нехороший знак, знаете ли.

Думаете, мы тут одни, да? Силы Света, верные Его слуги, и все такое… Ах если б! Не просто ж так кто-то назвал этот мир полем битвы за людские души, верно? Так что кроме нас тут присутствуют силы и иной стороны. Те же падшие ангелы, к примеру. Те, кто разуверился в величии Божьем, кто прельстился темной стороной. Все эти бывшие вестники, хранители, купидоны — думаете, куда они после падения деваются? Да никуда. Тут же среди людей и остаются. Делают свое черное дело, ставят препоны нашей работе.

И вот один из них, в прошлом, несомненно, такой же, как и я, ангел-купидон высшего грейда (потому что настолько совершенное мастерство недоступно на низших ступенях), разработал по-настоящему гениальный план, создал удивительную иллюзию, обставил все так тонко, так грамотно, что я едва не угодил в его ловушку.

Но игра эта, разумеется, затевалась совсем не ради меня. Я, согласно их сценарию, был в ней лишь пешкой, не более того. Суть заключалась в другом: в том, что этим парнем, Шерлоком Холмсом, не знаю уж почему, крайне заинтересовались иные могущественные силы. А раз так, то сейчас шла война за душу, и ее я никак не мог проиграть.

Меня очень страшило то, что я собирался сделать, но другого выхода я не видел. Я заперся в своем кабинете, какое-то время успокаивал и убеждал себя, что в этот раз не потерплю поражения. Потом глубоко вздохнул и, препоручив себя всецело божьей воле, рассоединил свой ангельский дух с человеческим телом.

Я уже знал, к чему готовиться, и старался быть осторожным, однако увиденное ослепило меня вновь и я, как и в прошлый раз, задохнулся от восторга величия Божьего. Превозмогая себя, я все же постарался сосредоточиться не на собственных чувствах, а на том, зачем я тут. Дух мой парил над городом, пропуская через себя в мгновение ока тысячи тысяч оттенков людского света, но все они были несхожи с тем, что я искал. И вдруг, когда я уже, отчаявшись, намеревался возвращаться, то единственное искомое сияние возникло перед моим взором. Оно же и вернуло меня обратно, в тело Майка Стемфорда. Я очнулся вымотанным до крайности, но в то же время до крайности счастливым. Я нашел, что хотел найти. Я вспомнил и человека, и обстоятельства, при которых мы с ним встретились, понял и то, почему не увидел его свечение в прошлое вознесение.

Все вдруг стало таким кристально ясным: как поступить, что сделать…

Но ясным — вовсе не значит легким. Вовсе нет.

Более несхожих людей, чем Холмс и этот другой, трудно было себе представить. Смогу ли я сделать все правильно, смогу ли объединить две столь разные, на первый взгляд, души в одно целое? Хотелось верить, что это мне по силам.

По крайней мере, я приложил к этому все свое мастерство.

Для начала подстроил пару небольших неприятностей с квартирой, которую Шерлок Холмс снимал, после чего хозяин настоятельно порекомендовал своему постояльцу в кратчайшие сроки поискать себе в Лондоне новое жилье.

Потом сделал так, что некая милая пожилая дама, миссис Хадсон, однажды утром столкнулась с другой дамой, миссис Тернер, живущей по соседству, и та между делом поделилась своими новостями, а именно что после долгих раздумий все же пустила к себе жильцов и теперь на них не нарадуется. Два джентльмена, тихие, опрятные, почти все время проводят на работе — как оказалось, с ними нет никаких хлопот! Зато деньги от сдачи квартиры идут в карман весьма значительные.

В течение следующих дней с помощью нескольких небольших напоминаний я постарался сделать так, чтобы миссис Хадсон этот разговор не забывала.

Дальше пришлось задействовать другие высшие каналы, и благодаря им из небытия вдруг всплыла история, связанная с покойным мужем миссис Хадсон, которого несколько лет назад именно усилиями Шерлока Холмса удалось посадить в тюрьму.

Шерлок Холмс встретился с миссис Хадсон вновь: обсудить открывшиеся сведения. Миссис Хадсон, конечно же, попыталась выспросить у Шерлока, как он живет, а также, разумеется, поведала и о себе: о том, что покойный мистер Хадсон оставил совсем мало денег, о том, что жизнь в Лондоне дорогая и, чтоб поправить дела, ей, вероятно, придется пустить к себе жильцов. Потом, немного подумав, спросила, не хочет ли сам Шерлок у нее поселиться? В той безвыходной ситуации, в которой Шерлок Холмс пребывал, он готов был переехать куда угодно — и уж точно квартирка почти в самом центре Лондона выглядела лучшим вариантом из всех возможных.

Только вот цена за комнаты, разумеется, оказалась не совсем той, которую он готов был заплатить. Но в то же время и не настолько запредельной, чтоб сразу выкинуть этот вариант из головы.

Миссис Хадсон расценила его нерешительность по-своему — вспомнив о жильцах миссис Тернер, посоветовала найти компаньона. Сказала, что с огромным удовольствием сдаст комнаты как для Шерлока, так и для его друга. Проблема была только в том, о чем Шерлок знал, а миссис Хадсон нет — друзей или приятелей, а особенно таких, которые б пожелали разделить с ним крышу над головой, у Шерлока Холмса не наблюдалось.

Но он все же ответил, что подумает над ее предложением и в ближайшие дни даст какой-либо ответ.

Дальше оставалось чуть-чуть подкорректировать расписание собственных уроков таким образом, чтобы Шерлок Холмс зашел в лабораторию под самый конец моей лекции — а вовсе не так, как он рассчитывал, не когда тут абсолютно пусто и все в полном его распоряжении. Из-за такой, как он думал, своей оплошности Холмс был не в духе. Я по окончании занятий был не в духе тоже (ненавижу этих олухов; глядя на них, честное слово, страшно за будущее медицины!). И пока студенты собирали свои вещи и покидали аудиторию, Холмс, наблюдая и считывая мои эмоции (о, это он как-то умеет!), на мгновение увидев в моем лице родственную душу, тоже страдающую от несовершенства вселенной, вновь поведал мне о своей проблеме. Только нынче сказано все было без былого ерничества, без глупой усмешки. Серьезней и именно так, как и положено. Теми словами, какие мне и необходимо было услышать.

— Только ведь кто меня вытерпит!.. — добавил он с горечью, прежде чем мы распрощались.

Ну, на этот счет он как раз мог и не волноваться. Работа Майка Стэмфорда состоит именно в том, чтобы найти того самого, кто сможет.

Теперь следовало приступать к финальной фазе. Поймать момент, когда я не находился в чьем-либо поле зрения, мысленно во всех подробностях представить место, куда собирался переместиться, один взмах крыльев (все же удивительно полезная вещь!) — и в следующее мгновение я уже сидел на скамейке в парке на Рассел-сквер, а нужный мне человек, тяжело опираясь на палку, шагал по дорожке мимо меня. Оставалось выждать, пока он пройдет, отложить газету и окликнуть его, будто только что узнал:

— Джон? Джон Уотсон?

Хоть и не сразу, но он, конечно же, меня вспоминает (в нашей власти, знаете ли, немного подкорректировать человеческую память, если это необходимо). Мы покупаем на углу парка кофе, возвращаемся обратно. Я рассказываю новости про Сент-Бартс, в чем он изменился со времен его учебы, а в чем остался прежним. Джон Уотсон, хоть и не очень-то жаждет общаться с человеком, как он думает, из своего прошлого, постепенно начинает оттаивать, проникаться ко мне доверием, я же, скормив ему еще парочку новостей про тех, кого он знал раньше, приступаю к основному:

— Ты планируешь в городе оставаться, пока не определишься?

— В Лондоне? На армейскую пенсию?

— Ты нигде больше не уживешься. Тот Джон Уотсон, которого я знал…

— Я не тот Джон Уотсон, — резко и горько обрывает он.

Это правда… Внешне он совсем не тот Джон Уотсон, которого я помнил. Но моим планам это не мешает. Потому что душа-то у Джона Уотсона, как я прекрасно вижу, осталась той же, какой и была всегда.

А это самое важное.

Мы молча допиваем кофе. Я даю ему успокоиться и немного подумать. Он понял, что был неоправданно резок, и пытается разрядить обстановку так, как он часто делал и прежде: пошутить над сложившейся ситуацией. Получается неловко и невесело, но фраза, им выбранная, оказывается именно той, какая мне необходима.

— Да брось, — усмехается Джон Уотсон, — кто меня вытерпит?..

Бинго! То, что надо!.. Даже более чем.

И моя радость, и мое удивление в этот момент совершенно искренние. Крайне редко, знаете ли, случается так, чтобы все совпадало _слово в слово_.

— Что?.. — непонимающе спрашивает Джон, заметив мою улыбку.

— Ты второй, кто мне это сегодня говорит, — отвечаю я, продолжая широко улыбаться. Замечаю в его глазах неподдельный интерес.

— И кто же первый?

Я кратко рассказываю о парне из лаборатории, предлагаю поехать сейчас и познакомиться. Он минуту думает, потом равнодушно пожимает плечами: почему бы и нет. Мы идем в сторону метро, едем до Сент-Бартс. Всю дорогу я мысленно молю о том, чтобы никто из них ничего не испортил, потому что с этого момента моя непосредственная работа почти закончена и дальше все зависит только от них самих.

Но переживания в итоге оказываются напрасными.

Джон Уотсон заинтересовал Шерлока Холмса с первого взгляда. Я понял это, увидев, каким ярким светом полыхнуло его сияние, стоило только нам переступить порог лаборатории, и как мгновением позже, словно эхо, сияние Джона откликнулось точно таким же по силе всполохом. Это было очень хорошим знаком. Как и перезвон у меня в ушах. Я наблюдал, как их сияния переливались в такт одно другому, то сливаясь воедино, то расходясь обратно. Божественная гармония, явленная воочию и наполняющая душу ликованием. Успешный финал моей работы.

С первой фразой Шерлок не подкачал. «Афганистан или Ирак?» — о да, таинственно, интригующе и в то же время по сути. Но во всем остальном свой интерес он демонстрировал самым идиотским образом — стал выпендриваться. Сначала с глупейшей просьбой (ха, разумеется, телефон у него в лаборатории ловил так же, как и у всех остальных, и он знал, что моего не получит, так что весь спектакль игрался исключительно для Джона Уотсона). Потом, собираясь эффектно уйти, едва не забыл сказать и адрес квартиры, и собственное имя. В итоге, будто всего предыдущего было мало, решил покрасоваться еще и в своей обычной манере: начал выдавать сведения о новом знакомом так, словно получал откровения свыше. Да еще в своих разглагольствованиях оказался не во всем точен. Я малость заволновался, что мои старания вот-вот пойдут прахом, когда в его голове сестра Джона Уотсона вдруг странным образом превратилась в брата, но сам Джон, казалось, не придал этой метаморфозе особого значения — он, слава богу, был слишком впечатлен всем остальным.

Не дав Джону опомниться, Шерлок покинул лабораторию. Несколько искорок его сияния задержались еще на мгновение после того, как за самим Шерлоком захлопнулась дверь, — может ли что-либо служить лучшим доказательством того, что моя работа исполнена как надо? О да, Майк Стэмфорд, ну разве ты не молодец!.. И если эти двое в ближайшее время все сами не испортят — а мне хотелось надеяться, что такого не произойдет, — то можно просить Главный Офис о маленьком отпуске. Думаю, я его заслужил.

Работа моя была закончена, однако передавать дело в Архив я не спешил. Не только из-за появления сил _другой стороны_ , хотя в основном все ж именно из-за них. Разумеется, я доложил в Главный Офис о вмешательстве падшего, сами понимаете: стандартный протокол и все такое… В конце концов, падшие ангелы — их непосредственная забота, и они пришлют кого-то из Высших со всем разобраться.

Только я все равно считал случившееся личным делом.

Этот падший ангел-купидон вмешался в _мою_ работу, понимаете? Чуть не угробил _мою_ репутацию!.. Профессиональный долг требовал выяснить, что за всем этим крылось и не планировал ли он какие-либо шаги в дальнейшем, с Шерлоком ли или с любым иным человеком, находящимся под моей опекой. Может, Высший Посланник из Главного Офиса с этим и разберется… Только вот до того, как он прибудет и приступит к делу, я надеялся найти виновника сам. У меня даже созрел план. Для начала я хотел повнимательнее присмотреться к парню из IT-отдела (зачем-то же именно на него пал выбор моего противника). Может, если я смогу понять, почему падший действовал через этого человека, то смогу вычислить и самого падшего.

Пока же во всем остальном жизнь продолжала идти своим чередом. _Человеческая_ моя жизнь. Ежедневная рутина: поток студентов, лекции, курсовые, учебный план, отчеты… иногда встречи с приятелями, редкие посиделки в пабе после работы. Знаете, с Майком Стэмфордом никогда ничего не происходит. Ничего экстраординарного.

Разумеется, это все неправда — все то, что я сейчас говорю. Со всеми и всегда что-то да случается, так уж тут заведено испокон веков. Бывает, что-то хорошее, бывает — не очень.

Крайне редко, но тоже случается, — кое-что и смертельно опасное.

Последнее-то со мной сегодня и стряслось. Оказался не в то время и не в том месте. До полуночи задержался в лаборатории и, уходя, нарвался на парней, которые пришли сюда точно не домашние задания выполнять.

На миг решил, что конец настал моей земной жизни, — на тот миг, пока не потерял сознание от удара по голове. Но, благодарение богу, как-то обошлось. Очнулся жив-здоров. Почти здоров, если уж быть до конца точным. Головокружение, ужасная слабость и тошнота — все ж это небольшая цена по сравнению с тем, к чему я мысленно уже приготовился.

Когда пришел в себя, медиков и полиции было вокруг полным-полно. Говорили, что именно я их и вызвал, только сам-то я ничего такого не помнил.

Зато двоих из напавших, тех, кого спугнул своим появлением, помнил преотлично, о чем и рассказывал опрашивающему меня инспектору.

Детектив-инспектор Грегори Лестрейд выглядел измотанным и явно был не в духе — обычное состояние почти любого человека, разбуженного и поднятого с постели в четыре утра. Но и я сам чувствовал себя едва ли лучше, любой громкий звук отдавался тупой болью, и еще, возможно из-за шока или из-за медикаментов, меня страшно клонило в сон. Но, знаете, дело прежде всего, не так ли?.. Инспектор придерживался того же мнения — профессионал, как и я, ценящий и любящий свою работу. Он был мне очень симпатичен, поэтому я решил помочь всем, чем смогу.

Сейчас, пока бригада криминалистов в лаборатории снимала отпечатки и искала улики, мы с инспектором сидели в смежном с лабораторией кабинете. Я рассказывал подробно о случившемся, он задавал вопросы и записывал все на диктофон.

Я почти заканчивал свой рассказ, когда дверь кабинета распахнулась и на пороге появился высокий мужчина, облаченный в элегантный твидовый костюм-тройку. В руке мужчина держал зонтик-трость.

— Доктор Стэмфорд, с этого момента вы закончили давать показания. — И пока ни я, ни инспектор не успели опомниться, человек с зонтиком быстро проследовал к столу и нажал на диктофоне кнопку остановки записи. — Моя ассистентка передаст вам бумаги, которые вы сейчас подпишите. Не беспокойтесь, — добавил он с неприятной холодной улыбкой, — вам выплатят компенсацию за причиненные неудобства, и, полагаю, ее хватит на то, чтобы забыть о произошедшем нынешней ночью. У вас же, — он повернулся на каблуках в сторону инспектора, — есть двадцать минут, чтобы свернуть вашу деятельность и покинуть это место. Расследование больше не ваше, инспектор. Теперь им занимаемся мы. Разумеется, все, что вами было выяснено и найдено, должно быть передано мне и моим людям, — и с этими словами он отправил диктофон в карман своего пиджака.

— Да какого дьявола!.. — инспектор вскочил со своего места так стремительно, будто стул под ним раскалился докрасна. И огонь в этот миг действительно пылал со всей силой и яростью — в его взгляде и в его душе. Кулаки непроизвольно сжимались и разжимались. В конце концов инспектор как мог все же постарался взять себя в руки. Дать в морду этому нахалу было бы, конечно, приятно, но проблему бы не решило. Только еще больше все ухудшило — потому что, и инспектор это прекрасно осознавал, бить морду человеку, наделенному властью, какой бы сволочью он ни казался, чревато самыми неприятными последствиями.

Тип с зонтиком, со своей стороны, совершенно не пытался погасить конфликт. Скорее наоборот. А мог бы, даже учитывая обстоятельства, вести себя более человечно — хотя бы чуть снизить градус высокомерия, которое так любят по делу и без него выказывать люди его круга и положения. Но такие, как он, никогда не думают о тех, кто вокруг, воспринимая их лишь винтиками в своих великих проектах. Механизмами, должными беспрекословно выполнять их волю.

Я понимал и разделял гнев инспектора, я тоже негодовал бы, если бы кто-либо так же беспардонно вмешался в мою работу. Правда, сейчас, наблюдая за жаркой перепалкой этих двоих, сам я гневом не пылал. Я слишком плохо себя чувствовал для каких бы то ни было сильных эмоций. Помимо ужасной и все усиливающейся головной боли, в ушах у меня стоял сводящий с ума оглушительный перезвон. Я сидел, подперев рукой голову, и переводил усталый взгляд с инспектора на человека с зонтиком и обратно. Наблюдал, как никто из них, уверенный в собственной правоте, не готов был сдавать позиции. Один горел испепеляющей ненавистью, другой гасил этот огонь ледяным презрением. А вокруг каждого из них полыхал свет абсолютно одинакового и цвета, и накала.


End file.
